Bela (Hotel Transylvania)
Bela is the main antagonist of the 2015 animated film Hotel Transylvania 2. He only appears towards the end of the film. He is voiced by Rob Riggle, who also voiced Aloysius O'Hare, whom he also portrayed Mr. Walters, Travis & Captain Lippencott and Mr. Dickers. Information He was Vlad's bat-like servant who would do anything against humanity. Unlike Vlad however, whom dislikes humans simply out of concern where they could be the potential threat on monsters, Bela disgust on humanity appeared to be taking on more villainous level as he shows no hesitation nor remorse to attempted to kill Johnny out of revelation where he was a human-vampire hybrid. He is named after Bela Lugosi, the Hungarian actor who became famous for playing Count Dracula in classic horror films. In the film Bela was first seen giving Vlad an invitation sent by Mavis for Dennis's 5th birthday party. By the time they reached Hotel Transylvania, Bela had sensed humans and was told to wait outside. However, after thinking that Dennis was a human, Bela had summoned his army to kill him and Johnny's relatives. Later, he went as far as harming Winnie (Wayne's eldest daughter), causing Dennis to grow his fangs (revealing that he is a vampire) and teaching him a lesson. Throughout the skirmish, everyone else stepped in and sent the army flying away. In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was shrunk by Vlad to a harmless size and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. Quotes *''"I smell HUMANS!"'' *''"HUMANS???"'' *''(To Dennis) "Do you know why you don't know? Cebause you're just a WEAK. LITTLE. BOY. AHAHA!!"'' *(Referring to the Hotel) "Tear it down!" Gallery Bela_brings_Vlad_his_letter.png|Bela with his master Vlad. Bela2.png|"I smell humans!" Bela Hotels are for humans.PNG|"Hotels are for humans!" BelaHotel2.png|"HUMANS?!" Bela1.png|Bela with Dennis and Winnie. Dennis vs. Bela.png|Dennis reveals his inner monster towards Bela. EX85bfk.gif Bela_licked.PNG|Bela getting licked by Wayne's children. Bela_Defeat.PNG|Bela's defeat. Bela_art.png|Bela on the cover of the art of Hotel Transylvania 2. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, Bela had less than 10 minutes of screen-time. *He is based off the Bat People. *He is named after classic Dracula actor, Bela Lugosi. *Ironically, "Bela" in Latin means "beautiful". *He is the second villain to be defeated by Wayne's children, the first being Quasimodo Wilson. However, his more aggressive approach in killing the human protagonists made him more dangerous than Quasimodo himself. *Rob Riggle also voices a skeleton in the first Hotel Transylvania film. *He is similar to the Utahraptors from The Land Before Time XI Invasion of the Tinysauruses. **They are ruthless and vicious beings. **They have sharp claws and teeth. **They have red eyes. **They only appeared towards the end of the films they were in. Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cowards Category:Comedic Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Traitor Category:Depowered Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Characters